


Swear

by keitaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaiga/pseuds/keitaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Takao heard Midorima swear was after a doctor’s appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear

The first time Takao heard Midorima swear was after a doctor’s appointment. The reason behind their visit was because Midorima had been caught off guard during practice. It was exam season, so everyone was at least a little out of it. Instead of catching the ball like he normally did, he miscalculated and jammed one of his fingers.  
Which was now turning a lovely shade of purple and had swollen up to resemble a sausage.  
The doctor confirmed that it was a sprain, and taped everything up before sending them on their way. Takao was under strict orders to keep Midorima off the court for at least 4 weeks. It would be hell. At least it wasn’t his left hand that was injured.  
Takao sent Midorima on ahead to the rickshaw while he grabbed a couple drinks from the vending machine. Thankfully, they sold Midorima’s favourite.  
Takao grabbed the cans and hurried back to their ‘vehicle’.  
“Shin-chan, catch!”  
He tossed the drink over, and then went about opening his own. He was about to take a swig when he heard something he never expected.  
“Oh for fucks sake!”  
Takao froze.  
Nope, there was no doubt about the owner of that voice.  
He looked up from his drink and saw Midorima fumbling with his can, unable to get it open with the bandages keeping his fingers together.  
Midorima shot a glare at Takao, then shoved the can at him.  
“Open it.”  
Wordlessly, Takao grabbed the can, opened it, then handed it back.  
Midorima carried on like usual, almost like the sudden burst of profanity had never happened.  
Takao, still in a state of shock, quietly finished his drink, and then he pedaled them both home.  
Well, that was unexpected…


End file.
